Sword and Sheath
by Arilulla
Summary: What happens when the Naruto world joins modern-ish times and the Sharingan and Jinchuriki status are actually mutations brought about by traumatic experiences, or highly stressful situations?
1. Chapter 1

**SWORD AND SHEATH**

_**AN: This is an AU story involving Naruto, Sasuke, and another character of my creation. The story with have aspects of the original, but for the most part it is completely imaginative. It is mature for content; language, suggestive themes and possibly violence.**_

_**DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO!**_

**She walked into the first class of the day for her first year of college. She took a deep breath and sat in the back. She was in all advanced courses so she was entering into what would normally be a junior class. She pulled out a notebook and began doodling on the cover nervously, her chestnut brown, red highlighted hair in a messy yet stylish bun let escape a few strands that framed the fair skin of her face. Her eyes, which were covered by glasses, looked brown due to the special lenses. She chewed on her bottom lip as her doodle quickly became a rough sketch. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone sat next to her. She looked over to see a blonde guy and she scanned him closely. He wore a black tank top with a bright orange button up over it and some blue jeans that had fashionable tears in them. **

**The guy had three, almost whisker like scars on each cheek that were very nearly drowned out by stunning cerulean blue eyes. He smiled at her as he caught her staring and said, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." She smiled slightly and said softly, "Hello. I'm…Kana Warfang." She smiled shyly and went back to her doodling. She felt like she shouldn't be there. She wore a black tank top with a baggy hoodie over it and some baggy black pants with steel toed boots that were also black, but with neon green laces. The professor walked into the classroom and introduced himself. Kana spaced out a bit until she heard her name called, "Kana?" She looked up, "Yes sir." She stated more than asked, "Would you mind bringing your head out of the clouds for a moment enough to join us?" It was clear that the teacher already didn't like her. "Yes sir, I'm sorry." She said softly. **

**The teacher continued calling names off the roster and went over the syllabus. After that, the class was dismissed, being told that there would be an online quiz for the syllabus, due by the end of the week. She grabbed her stuff and walked out, nearly running into a raven haired boy who was waiting outside the room. "Sorry." She said as she dodged out of the way, narrowly missing hitting him. She began to walk to her next class, but didn't have any idea how to get there. She turned to see the blond boy, Naruto, talking to the raven haired boy. She blushed and quietly said, "Uhm excuse me, but do either of you happen to know how to get to the Fitness building?" She winced, expecting to be scoffed at, but instead the blond smiled, "Sure thing, we're heading there too, if you'd like to walk with us?" He smiled at her. "I-if you don't mind." Even the raven haired boy seemed to smile. "This is your first year here isn't it?" He asked his voice smooth and seductive. She looked to the floor and nodded. Both boys were taller than her by about two or three inches, and she was five foot nine. They began walking together to the fitness center. It turned out they all had the same weight lifting class. However, it seemed the two boys were paired together and she was paired with some guy. He scoffed as he muttered about having a girl as his partner, but luckily today was just a syllabus over view. She sighed as she began to follow her schedule to her next and final class of the day…English. **

**However, before Kana could get there, she was met with a group from her first period class. "Hey look, it's the day dreamer." One of the boys said. She looked up and blushed and tried to walk around them, but they wouldn't let her. She backed up, only to back into another of their group. "So, what makes you think someone like you can just come in taking junior courses?" The guys all sneered at her. They were your traditional thug wannabees, but they clearly meant business. She tried to move out of the way, but she was pushed to the ground, hitting her knee pretty hard on the tile floor. She looked up at them through her glasses, which were promptly knocked off as someone shoved her the rest of the way to the floor, and they all left laughing. She began to feel around for her glasses, barely opening her eyes, not wanting anyone to see their true hypnotic amber color. "Hey are you alright?" A male voice asked, it was unfamiliar, but she answered him softly anyway, "Yeah." Her glasses were handed to her and she looked up at the person after she put them on. He had smooth black hair, until it reached his ponytail, which was short and spiky. "Thanks." She said softly before heading to her last class of the day…at least for school.**

**As she walked in she saw Naruto and the raven haired boy sitting in the middle of the room, the professor chastising them over something that Kana didn't pay attention as she sat in the back. The man had an almost benign look about him even as he was chastising them. "Ah, Miss Warfang, would you kindly sit in the open seat down here?" He asked, indicating an empty seat in front of the two he was previously chastising. "I am Mr. Umino, you may all call me Iruka if you please, but I don't like people sitting in the back." Kana nodded and silently walked to her seat, avoiding a bag that dropped right in front of her feet. She picked it up and handed it back to the girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail. "Uhm thanks I guess." "Now, to the lesson, the syllabus is simple, do what I tell you and if you make an effort I am willing to work with you. Now who has their books?" Kana raised her hand along with Naruto and the raven haired boy he sat next to. "Hmmm not nearly enough." Iruka said. "Well, then class is dismissed for today, there is a basic quiz online that you all need to take in the next couple of days. It will determine your groups. Have a nice day." **

**Kana got up and began to walk to her car. She looked in the backseat to make sure her class uniform was in the back seat. She noticed a sleek black sports car parked across from hers. She saw the raven and Naruto heading for it. She got into her car and carefully backed out her black Trans Am. She drove to her martial arts class. She was 22 and currently working on mastering her sixth martial art. She COULD fight and she was excellent at fighting, but she didn't like to unless for competition or if she absolutely had to. **

**She didn't notice that the black sports car was following her, not until she pulled in and pulled out her uniform. She was attending a new dojo, but a sister school to the one she had attended before. She quickly walked in and went to the changing room. She paid respects to the archway and went to ask the sensei if there was anything she could do to help set up. "No thank you. He said, that's when she recognized her Fitness teacher. "Uhmm, aren't you Dr. Hatake?" She asked puzzled. He looked up from the book he was reading, "Ah, Warfang, this is interesting." The door opened and in walked the guy who had helped her earlier, Naruto, the raven, and a guy that had a white dog on his head. "Kibaaaa!" The blonde whined as he had the blonde in a headlock giving him a playful noogie. The guy with the ponytail muttered something like "troublesome."**

"**Now that we're all here, let's get started." Kakashi said. He held up one bell, "Whoever can take this bell from me will be safe from warm up, that is if you can do it in less than ten minutes. GO!" He moved swiftly. "Huh?" They all said. They looked around for him and she took a deep breath. The raven seemed to be on the same page and they both headed for the boys locker room. "Are you really going to go in there?" He asked as she was about to open the door, "Yes, yes I am. I am not scared." He chuckled and the blonde came up to them not long after followed by the rest. "I don't smell him anywhere else." That puzzled Kana and she took a step back and looked straight up. "Nice try." She whispered. She saw him reading the same book as before, which she now saw was a gay porno. She looked at the stack of mats, but the raven haired boy was already going for them, he was _fast_. **

**The blonde shouted, "Sasuke! Oh no you don't." Naruto chased after him and the other the one who had Naruto in a headlock followed while Kana and the ponytailed guy waited. Kakashi leaped down, "Oh you guys are working together. Good." He put the book away and I pretended to jump at him and "tripped". I grabbed the bell and held it out to him. "Got it." He looked at his belt and was shocked. "Well then, you are exempt from warm up." I handed it back to him, "No thanks." The four boys looked at me. "Why not?" Naruto asked curiously. "Because warm up is important, it can help prevent torn hamstrings and such. It also allows you to assess how far you can push yourself that day." Kakashi smiled, "Good job. If any of you had _tried _ to skip warm up, you would have done one twice as hard. Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kana, line up."**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took us all a second, but we quickly hustled into a line. "Good, now then…mimic me." He stood there and then touched his toes before slowly walking himself out on his hands. He did five push ups and walked himself back. When he came up he bent back the other way making himself into a bridge of sort. **

_**AN: I also forgot to mention, Sasuke and Naruto are already together. In the Martial Arts part, I know red isn't a traditional color, but instead of the normal: white, yellow, orange, green, blue, brown, and black…it's going to be red instead of brown.**_

**It took us all a second, but we quickly hustled into a line. "Good, now then…mimic me." He stood there and then touched his toes before slowly walking himself out on his hands. He did five push ups and walked himself back. When he came up, he bent back the other way, making himself into a bridge of sorts. We copied him the best we could. Naruto and Kana were the only ones who could go all the way back. Looking at Kakashi upside down was mildly humorous and watching the others struggle to copy Kakashi was hysterical. Apparently Kana wasn't the only one who thought so because Naruto began to laugh as well. **

**After about twenty minutes of warming up Kakashi had decided that he was done. "Now, since we have an odd number of people you will each spar each other in turn. There is a tournament coming up and I want to see if you're ready. Who wants to go first?" Naruto's hand shot up as he said, "Oh pick me!" In his black Gi he looked sexy, but then so did Sasuke, Kana thought to herself. She shook her head minutely and focused on the lesson. She pulled her hair back as Kiba stepped forward. She noticed all the boys wore black Gi, while she had a dark green one. So, all the boys were masters at this art. She sighed. "Alright, the rest of you sit around the edge of the mats and keep stretching." Kakashi ordered. **

**They all did as they were told. Kana heard Shikamaru mutter something, but didn't quite catch what it was. Naruto stood and bowed to Kiba, just as Kiba did the same. They both had a stance similar to each other: both aggressive stances. Kana leaned forward and touched her chest to her knees, but continuing to watch the match. Sasuke did the same. Shikamaru lazily stretched his arms. "Go!" Kakashi said and Kiba and Naruto were both attacking each other. However, Naruto was a little quicker than Kiba and scored the first point. Both boys were glaring at each other due to the competitive nature of them both.**

"**They look like they're about to kill each other…" Kana trailed off and Kakashi crouched next to her as he signaled for the next round to start. "They are both aggressive competitive by nature. Neither would ever intentionally hurt the other, but they are both hot headed and easily are lost in the thrill of the fight, which can be beneficial and detrimental." Kana looked up at him, a brief sadness in her eyes, "I know." She said quietly. Kiba scored the next two points. Naruto growled and made a bold proclamation, "You won't win Kiba." He wiped his mouth of the little bit of blood that came from his split lip. Kana felt her heart skip a beat as she pushed back a growl and shook her head.**

**Needles to say Naruto actually pulled off a win. "Damn it Blondie, I'll get you next time." They were both laughing and smiling. Naruto did a little victory dance of some sort and Kakashi said, "Kana, Sasuke. You two are up on the mat next." Kana's response was, "Eh?" She looked up wide eyed. She hadn't been expecting to go so soon. "O-ok." She said softly and walked up to the mat. It was cold on her bare feet as she took a deep breath to calm herself. She loved sparring, but she also knew that the boys were ahead of her and therefore she was not confident in herself at all. She bowed to Kakashi, then to Sasuke and looked at him, almost afraid, until she heard, "Begin!" Her face wiped itself of all emotion and she stood defensively. **

**Sasuke began to circle like a wolf and she in turn circled him. Her eyes never left the point above his waist even though it looked as if she were staring into his eyes. He was so fast she barely had time to block him. As she scrambled to block his immense speed, she nearly stumbled. She ducked and backed up, throwing up her hands defensively. She could feel her canines sharpen a bit as her senses heightened, but nothing major. She sprang forward without warning, surprising Sasuke a bit and she actually scored a point. They both reset their positions and Kana knew she was going to lose. Sasuke had gauged her and somehow his gaze just told her she was going to lose. Those confident eyes, that cocky and sexy smirk, she reacted as Sasuke attacked her while she was lost in thought and she ended up throwing him to the ground and springing back. He smirked again and the next thing she knew was she was on the ground with Sasuke making a soft Karate chop to the back of her neck. "You're dead." He let her up and offered her his hand. She took it and looked away ashamed. "Thank you." She said softly. **

**~~~Sasuke Point of View~~~**

"**Kana, stay up. Naruto you're next." Everyone looked at Kakashi puzzled. Then it clicked: He was not only testing everyone else, but also gauging where the new girl stood in our ranks. She wore a red Gi, which meant she was a step below us. Sasuke could tell she was more skilled than that, but there was something she lacked. He couldn't quite place it. He watched Naruto and smirked, mentally undressing him with his eyes. He could tell his little kitsune felt him staring and his cheeks dusted themselves with red. Naruto took his traditional aggressive stance after he bowed. Kana however didn't take a stance at all. She stood there, almost like she wasn't ready for a moment before slowly sliding into a defensive stance. She looked scared of something. How could someone have progressed so far into this class, but be scared of a little sparring match. Kiba seemed to have the same train of thought. Shikamaru then added, "She takes martial arts, but she doesn't use them in school, and she looks scared now…what's wrong with Naruto?" We all looked and Naruto's whiskers were starting to look more feral and his eyes were turning a little red. He lunged at Kana, who dodged and blocked swiftly.**

**My chest began to contract and my eyes began to swirl red as well. "Naruto!" Kakashi intervened, snapping Sasuke and the blonde out of their trance-like transformations. "What happened?" Naruto looked baffled. "What _did_ happen?" Sasuke asked. "Kana," Kakashi started, "What mutation do you have?" Kana's eyes widened, "How?" She asked as she backed into a corner very slowly. Her eyes made her look like a scared cub. "Naruto has a Nine-tail Jinchuriki mutation, Sasuke has a Sharingan mutation as do I, Shikamaru has a Six-tail Jinchuriki mutation and Kiba has a Two-tail Jinchuriki mutation. What do you have?" She looked to the ground, clearly upset, 'Ten-tail Jinchuriki…" She mumbled. Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm sorry." Kana interjected, "I think I should go now." Kakashi smiled, "Nonsense. There's still an hour left in the class. We know what you have thus we know how to respond to it." He smiled comfortingly to Kana, but she still looked scared. She excused herself and went into the bathroom. We all heard the water run before she opened the door. She had taken off her glasses and we didn't understand why. Shikamaru muttered, "Oh wow." Her eyes were beautiful. They were a hypnotic amber color. She was a predator panther in human form. **

**Sasuke looked to Naruto and saw he had the same reaction. This would explain why both of them were distracted by her in Iruka's class. She now seemed to walk a little more confidently. Shikamaru asked, "Is that why you don't fight back?" She looked at him and nodded. Naruto and Kana got back on the floor and all of a sudden it was like watching two demon animals fight each other. The growls that were issuing from their throats sounded like distant thunder. Sasuke watched in awe as the two younger students clashed. Kana was still defensive and quick, but Naruto was offensive and unpredictable. They were evenly matched. "Halt!" They both stopped and reverted back to their normal selves and looked at Kakashi. "I think we're now done for the day. I need to go submit our new team to the tournament." He smiled pleasantly and muttered something about going to see his mate. **

_**A/N: Ok so this is kind of short and I apologize, I have been working a lot lately since we're going to be fostering a Rescued Pit Bull named Hope and I have been getting the house ready in my spare time. Feel free to tell me how I am doing :3 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I am going to be doing Kana's POV in first person from now on. It makes things easier for me, sorry if it's an inconvenience. Also, this chapter starts in her view. Forgive the many OOC instances that come with making any AU fic :3**_

**I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so free. Sparring with Naruto and the others of the same disposition made me feel almost normal. We were all in the showers which were divided by curtains so all we could see were outlines of each other, and each other's faces over the tops. I seemed to be in the middle of everyone with Naruto and Sasuke to my left and Kiba and Shikamaru to my right. Kiba called as I stepped into the spray of warm water, "Naruto, Sasuke, no freaky stuff in the shower, we don't want to scare away the new girl." I gave him a look and said, "Really? You think something like THAT would scare me away?" My voice was soft, but loud enough to hear. "I don't know, those two go at it like rabbits." He ducked a bar of soap aimed at his head, "KIBA! That's enough." I turned to see a blushing Naruto. Sasuke smirked as he suddenly pinned the blond to the wall. "Sas- Sasuke! Wha…" He was cut off by Sasuke grabbing his blond locks and kissing him effectively hushing any complaints. **

**The raven moved his hand to the blonde's throat and held it as he attacked the tanned shoulders. I couldn't look away as I felt my teeth grow just slightly. I could smell them both, they were aroused and their smells together were making me salivate slightly. I shook my head and began to continue to shower, but I never stopped watching. I began to pant ever so slightly as I saw Sasuke's hips pushing against Naruto's silhouette. I swallowed the spit that built up in my mouth as I moved to wash my hair. The sounds they both made as Sasuke dominated Naruto and Naruto liked it. Their scents together smelled like cinnamon and citrus. My eyes burned as they changed into a more vibrant yellow, trying to will them to be able to see through the curtain. A low growl, almost purr reverberated in my throat and I finished my shower just as both males reached the apex of their encounter. My heart was pounding my face was flushed. I wrapped a towel around myself and left to the locker where my stuff was. **

**I quickly changed back into my earlier outfit. Only this time my wet hair was pulled back into a neater bun to keep it from dripping on the floor. ((_Black tank top with a baggy hoodie over it and some baggy black pants with steel toed boots that were also black, but with neon green laces._)) Walking out into the studio I began to sweep up the mats and such. "What are you doing?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Shikamaru, "Cleaning up. It's a sign of respect and gratitude." I said softly. He arched his eyebrow and said, "I can see why Kakashi's friend was so adamant you join our class…." He trailed off. "Hey Kana!" I heard Naruto call, "Are you alright?" He asked, he was smirking a bit as he stood there in loose fitting blue jeans and a tank top over his shoulder as remnants of water slid down his chest and I couldn't tell why, "Yes….why?" I asked, bewildered. "You're blushing." Sasuke added on as he walked out in only basketball shorts still towel drying his hair. This made me blush even harder. "Well, I'm f-fine." I continued cleaning. Kiba came out, also shirtless and said, "You should come to the Karaoke Bar with us tonight. It'll give us all a chance to get to know you in a more relaxed setting and vice versa. We'll be spending a LOT of time together anyway so we might as well make it bearable right?" He said with a soft laugh. "I don't know, what if something bad happens?" I asked, my unsure nature, not fueled by my affliction, shined through. "What could happen? We'll all be together. The worst thing that happens is we get into a fight, but with all of us around it won't last long enough for anyone to get hurt too badly." Naruto said with a smile and he held out his hand.**

**I looked up at him, even though he was only and inch taller or so, "Who's driving then?" I asked as I non-verbally agreed to this adventure. "I will, I have a v…" He was cut off by Kakashi walking in saying, "Actually _I'll _drive." He was holding the hand of _Iruka. _"Do all of my teachers know and hang out with each other?" I asked. "No, Kakashi and Iruka have just been together since forever ago." Kiba said. Iruka smiled. "It's nice to see a girl around here though; these guys need _someone_ to keep them in line. I can't do it all the time." Iruka said. I smiled. "Ok then, let's go." Iruka frowned at me, "You're going to a bar, dressed like that?" I looked down at myself. "What's wrong with it?" I looked at him bewildered. I seem to be feeling that a lot today. "Do you have anything on under the hoodie?" He asked. I nodded. "Let's see it then." The boys all surrounded me as I slowly began to back away. I bumped into Naruto. "Eep." I said as he grabbed me around the waist. "Ok Ok, fine." He put me down and I took my hoodie off. Revealing my arms which had light which scars on them from my past, which I didn't want to remember, and really they were only visible to those with good vision. It also revealed my curvy figure. The tank top met the hem of my Tripp Jeans. "Alright can we go now, before I go home instead?" I asked. They all nodded and we left. Thankfully nobody asked about the scars so I soon forgot I was even wearing just a tank top. We piled into Shikamaru's van. Kakashi and Iruka up front, the first set of seats had Kiba, myself, and Shikamaru, leaving the very back to Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi drove us to the bar…what an interesting night this was going to be….**

_**A/N: Thanks for reading again I apologize for the shortness, I just wanted to give you a little bit in the way of character development. When I said this was AU in the beginning, I meant it. Anywho, let me know what you think. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow after work. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: OK so I realized I made a mistake with the Gi colors. I originally said Dark Green and in the next chapter I said Red. It's Red. Sorry for the inconvenience ^.^' I am excited to write the story and just got a little fuzzy on my own details. ^^ Anywho, hope you guys are enjoying the story, let me know what you think! :p Also, just as a forewarning, this chapter most likely will end up like the movie "Vantage Point" where you will see the same scene from everyone else's POV, so needless to say this will be switching views quite a lot. **_

_**~~~Iruka~~~**_

**As Kakashi pulled up to the bar I looked in the rear view mirror at my students. They had all been pretty quiet, with the normal exception of Naruto and Kiba. He looked at Kana who seemed really stressed out, like a caged wild animal. He smiled softly a bit as she caught him looking at her. She gave him a weak twitch of her mouth back. She nearly jumped out of her skin as Naruto grabbed her from behind and leaned on her shoulder, "It's going to be fun; you need to learn how to relax and live a little." Even now, Sasuke and Shikamaru even had an excited air about them. Iruka chuckled to himself as he just pictured Kana with cat ears that just flattened at the statement. He shook his head and said, "Alright boys, and girl, let's go." He said and as he was about to open his door, there wasn't a handle to grab as Kakashi had already opened it. "Why thank you dear." Iruka said, almost indignant. Kakashi, whose silver hair covered one of his eyes, smiled with his visible eye. With that, the rest of them filed out of the van. Naruto and Kiba darted into the bar. Kana walked behind us all just a little, assessing the situation, looking very unsure of herself. She halted at the door, which thankfully Sasuke noticed. "The karaoke part is inside you know." He said in his normal, calm collected voice.**

_**~~~Shikamaru~~~**_

**Sitting in the middle part of his own van felt some-what odd to Shikamaru, but it meant he didn't have to focus on the road. Instead he blocked out Kiba and Naruto's incessant chatter and focused on the quiet that was Kana and Sasuke. However, he found his thoughts wandering to why exactly she had a ten tail mutation. What had she gone through? He had noticed the scars on her arms and couldn't help but wonder. Then there was her timid nature. He wondered if that was why she was timid, or if she always had been. She was such a brilliant fighter and yet, and yet she didn't use it. This puzzled him greatly. It teased his sense of logic to no end. She had said she didn't fight because of it, but somehow, there seemed to be so much more to that statement than she let on. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as the van stopped. He smiled ever so slightly, and he glanced to his left when he felt Kana nearly leap. He saw Naruto around her shoulders and he noticed an almost imperceptible blush on her cheeks. He rolled his eyes mentally and exited the van. Everyone else soon followed. He noticed Kana hung back a bit as Kiba and Naruto darted into the bar. He walked in casually as ever until he heard Sasuke say, "The karaoke part is inside you know." He turned to see Kana had stopped a few feet from the door, looking extremely unsure, like a lion cub hesitant to go into the water.**

_**~~~Sasuke~~~**_

**He smirked as he leaned against the back seat of the van and relaxed, listening to Naruto's excited chatter about the bar. He looked over at his kitsune and smiled ever so softly, almost imperceptibly, an affectionate display he wouldn't dare show anywhere else yet. He looked to Kana and wondered about her. Jinchuriki mutations happened under circumstances of extreme danger, stress and or loss and a dose of a serum that hospitals across the world had. The number of mutations varied on the amount of said factors. For example, Kiba only had a two tailed mutation because he had seen his first dog get ripped to pieces by a pack of strays and he ran away scared. He had only been about five years old, and yet the guilt consumed him. He was sent to the hospital as he stopped eating and seemingly lost his will to live. The nurse went to give him a shot of anti depressant, but she had been incompetent and somehow managed to mix the syringes up, giving Kiba the experimental serum. His disease had manifested itself with two tails around his red and white blood cells as well as two red marks on his face and slightly sharper canines. It also gave him the ability to understand canines more than anyone else. A secret he had learned a few months ago when the boy had opened up. Naruto on the other hand had been quite a different story. His parents, whom he never really got the chance to know, had given him a shot one day after receiving a letter saying they would die soon. It was a few days later that Naruto had been kidnapped and his parents killed. He had heard the name of the gang, but blocked it from memory. He saw his parents' dead bodies when he managed to escape. The shot was the serum and had manifested itself as a seal of sorts on his belly, the whiskers on his cheeks, and 9 tails around his red and white blood cells. He has lost some of his memory over time due to the trauma and his age at the time. Still he managed to almost always be a ball of sunshine, a ray of hope for everyone he was around. While Sasuke himself had a Sharingan mutation, which is something that is genetic and can be latent all one's life, had activated when his own brother had stood over his family and turned to Sasuke. He had smiled and had the _audacity_ to say, "I love you." To him as he ran away in the night, leaving Sasuke alone. His mutation showed when he was angry mostly, or any _extreme _situation. His eyes would turn red and he too would become a bit more animal like and his own canines would grow as would his nails, just a bit. **

**As they pulled up to the bar Sasuke pulled himself from his thoughts in time to see Naruto scare Kana. He smirked and shook his head at his blonde. They all exited the van and walked toward the bar, or in Naruto and Kiba's case, ran to the bar. He noticed Kana walking very cautiously and he could see her cringe as she neared the entrance. He barely noticed that she had stopped walking. He motioned for everyone to go ahead as he said, "The karaoke part is inside you know." She looked at him, her eyes almost hypnotizing him through her glasses, which hid her true color. He took a step toward her and she unconsciously took a step back….**

_**~~~Kana~~~**_

**I had such a bad feeling about this night's outing that I stopped at the door. I heard Sasuke say something and it brought me from my thoughts. I looked at him, staring at him, my fear written across my face as he stepped towards me and I stepped back. I backed up to the van and Sasuke smirked, "You know you really don't have to be scared. We are all alike." He said his voice somewhat soothing. I shook my head and looked him in the eyes, almost losing myself in those bottomless obsidian pools. "I-I just have a bad feeling is all." I said softly, barely audible as I looked away from him at the ground. He put his hand on the side of my face, making me look up, "Whatever happens we're all here, you shouldn't be such a wimp all the time." He said, his voice telling me that insult was there to make me laugh and not actually insult. "Come on, let's go inside. We'll all handle whatever may happen." He said as he let go and motioned with his head for me to follow.**

**I did, although still reluctant, but I followed. My senses were in overdrive. We walked in just in time to see Kiba walk up to the stage as the announcer called, "Inukami….oh there you are." Kiba smirked as he took the mike and Sasuke and I sat down. He began to sing Kryptonite. He had a nice voice, not quite a super star, but pleasing enough through the microphone. As he ended a few cheers echoed through the hall. He smirked and sat down at our table. A bar keep came over to our table and asked, "What are we all drinking?" Naruto ordered for everyone, "Mini Guinness shots for all of us." The bar keep nodded and took a count. When he landed on me he said, "Do you have your I.D. on you little lady?" I nodded shakily and reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my license. He smiled and said, "Nice of you to drop into our bar. Your drinks will be right out." He handed my I.D. back and left to fetch the drinks. **

**Naruto went next. He decided to sing Dynamite Rave of all things. He was pretty good as he took the lyrics an octave lower than they originally were and he danced as he did it. He was really good, although his was a little out of breath by the end of it. I smiled, "Good job." Everyone said to him. The shots arrived and we all downed them. It was a very thick consistency, but it tasted like coffee afterwards. I began to relax a little bit. I was not a lightweight by any means, but it had an instantly calming effect. Shikamaru was next. He tried to sing Ice- Ice Baby, but he was horribly tone deaf, and yet nobody seemed to care. Everyone cheered. The bar seemed to be full of people who were either too drunk to care of just good natured ones. Kakashi also tried to sing, which was awful…but he sang duet with Iruka, and Iruka was almost good enough to cancel out Kakashi. By this point we had all had four shots. I was still reserved, but significantly more relaxed. I was even somewhat smiling…well my face didn't have a perpetually fearful look at the moment. Sasuke went next. His voice was smooth over the microphone as he sang a Bon Jovi song. He smirked as Naruto cheered for him. The whole bar seemed to buzz a bit with cheers. That's when a free round of shots came our way from one of the tables. They all waved in thanks to the table and we promptly all put in to get them a free round of whatever they were drinking. "Your turn Kana." I heard everyone say. "Uhhh…" I said as my eyes widened. ^ Aww crap…^ I thought to myself. "It's a rule. You have to sing at least one song, whether you suck or not." Kiba said. I looked nervous to say the least as I trembled slightly. Iruka gave me a playfully stern look. I looked at the whole table and nodded slowly, "O…k…" I said as I slinked up to the desk and looked at the song list. Then I found a song, Levitate. ((Hollywood Undead if anyone wants to listen to it ^^)). I requested it and it came up a few people later. I walked up to the stage, took the mike and trembled for a bit as the intro played. I _almost _ missed my cue. I closed my eyes and began to sing.**

…_.. Can't stop I need some help.  
Fuck you, I'm by myself  
Is it a truth or lie?  
It's what you can't deny.  
'Cause it's the way you think  
Mixed with the pills and drink  
Brought back to the way you are  
Float up 'til you're close to God  
You know that hiding ain't gonna keep you safe  
Because the tears on your face  
They leak and leave a trace  
So just when you think that true love's begun  
It goes off at any second just like a loaded gun_

_You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you let me...  
You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me...  
You know that I can make your body levitate... le-levitate...  
I can make your body levitate... le-levitate! (you know...)_

_Can't stop the feeling,  
High as a ceiling  
I got the money who's fuckin'dealin'  
You feel the heat like a barrel of a gun  
I forgot the last time I saw the sun  
I've got this disease  
It's digging deeper in me  
It's like my mind is leaving,  
But my heart keeps beating  
So I'll paint the walls, red drip from the nose  
But where it goes, nobody really knows  
Hit the bottle and she's gonna to follow  
I fall asleep there ain't no tomorrow  
Gone too far, no one can save me  
Who needs you when I've got my baby  
My baby is beautiful she loves me true  
But if she dies I hope I die too!_

_You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you let me...  
You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me...  
You know that I can make your body levitate... le-levitate...  
I can make your body levitate... le-levitate! (you know...)_

_I put down another sack of them  
Then it's straight back to the flask again  
I can't help stop what's happening  
On the wrong track, yeah, I'm back again  
Up shit creek and I'm paddling  
Blacked out room and I'm travelin'  
Good ideas I'm lacking them  
I'm too fucked up now I'm babbling  
Wondering how to fix these damages  
All these goddamn damages  
Cover myself with bandages  
From all these goddamn damages  
Wondering how to fix all of these damages  
All these goddamn damages  
Cover myself with bandages  
From all these goddamn damages_

_You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you let me...  
You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me...  
You know that I can make your body levitate... le-levitate...  
I can make your body levitate... le-levitate! (you know...) _

**When I opened my eyes everyone was wide-eyed and someone slowly started clapping. The whole bar suddenly erupted into cheers. I blushed and walked back to my seat. "Very nice Kana, why were you so scared to do that? You were AWESOME!" Naruto said. Everyone at the table patted me on the back. "I've…never sung before…well not in front of anyone or out loud really." I said. Then I smelled something horribly familiar. My head snapped to the side as I saw a familiar jagged teeth and almost bluish skin. A whimper choked itself in my throat as I cowered in my seat, my eyes fixed on the figure. The figure smirked evilly and casually walked out of the bar. My eyes never left him. I didn't realize I was shaking until everyone surrounded me, looking genuinely concerned. They all had seen the man, the look he gave me, and my reaction. I wrapped my arms around myself as I suddenly felt cold all over. I could feel my heart thumping painfully in my chest. I could feel everyone responding to my panic attack as Kakashi said, "Let's go outside Kana." I followed numbly. If my senses were on overdrive before, now they were in warp drive. My ears twitched at every sound and my head snapped at everything. My eyes flew from one location to the next and my nose picked up every scent, my mouth even opened a bit for the extra sense. Kakashi put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me calmly with one eye. "What's wrong." I calmed down, "You don't wanna know. It'll just cause trouble….I probably just imagined whatever is causing this anyway." I said, deflecting the question I really didn't want to answer….**

**_A/N: Alright I think this is a little longer, hope you all liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I _ might _ be able to post another chapter later today I am striving for it ^^. Anyway, R&R please! :3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kakashi seemed to sense my unwillingness to talk and thankfully let it be, for now. "Thank you." I said softly. The bad feeling from before had passed and we went back into the bar. Everyone was still on edge, but relaxed instantly when I smiled, a small but genuine smile, and the next four hours our group dominated the mike. Well everyone minus me, although we got continual free drinks. In the end, Iruka ended up driving us back to the dojo. Everyone began to set up bean bags and sleeping bags in the center. I looked up to the sky and took note of the moon. It was almost full. A cool breeze came through and swirled around me as I bathed in the moonlight. I took my glasses off and hooked them on my pants pocket and breathed in deeply, asking the breeze to tell me a story. It held only the smells of the city, taxi cabs, street lamps, strays, and night owl. I sighed softly as I began to feel restless. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Iruka, "Are you alright?" His brown eyes held legitimate concern as he questioned me. "I nodded and said softly, "I'm fine. I just don't know what to do. I've found a place where it almost feels like I could belong, but at the same time I worry. I'm not strong, I'm not super smart or witty, I don't have boundless amounts of optimism or experience, or anything of value to anyone. Since I was little I have been looking for a place I can just relax and not have to look over my shoulder constantly or be prepared to run away. I've been longing for a place to call home. I've been yearning for a sense of purpose. I've been needing _something_ to stand for. Still it seems to be just out of my grasp and yet, this seems like it could be the place. It's like there something missing, something not quite right, something that needs to be done first. I'm sorry, you didn't ask for all that." I looked at Iruka and then away. **

**~~~Kakashi~~~**

**He found his mate standing outside talking to Kana and he waited, listening in. He heard the sadness in the girl's voice, the want, the hurt, and the fear. He looked over to his group of boys, yes, he and Iruka considered them _theirs_. They were all settling down for bed, all slightly more than buzzed and fading fast. Naruto and Sasuke cuddled together, Sasuke beside Naruto with Naruto using Sasuke as a pillow. Kiba sprawled in the middle of the makeshift fortress of bean bags, pillows mats and blankets while Shikamaru stretched out above Kiba's head. He looked to Iruka and Kana. She stood there bathed in moonlight, almost glowing, and yet she didn't seem to realize that she was home. The fact that the boys could act as they normally did around her was proof of that. Yet something was holding her back. Kakashi walked out and Kana turned to face Iruka and himself. "Kana," He began seriously, "I don't know what happened to you in your past, I'm sure one day you'll let someone know, because it's holding you back. Here, we are all alike. We have all experienced loss and trauma; we are all together and stronger as such because of this. I'm not belittling your experience, but you need to let go. We're family here, you can be too." Iruka looked at Kakashi, "I couldn't have said it better myself. Now, go lay down and get some rest. We'll watch over everything." The girl looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't. She nodded as she said quietly, "Thank you….I'll try." Kakashi and Iruka smiled as she walked to the group and picked a small corner and curled up, asleep almost instantly. "I don't think she realizes how powerful she is." Kakashi said to his mate. "She just needs to find something to stand for, and the boys will help with that I'm sure." Iruka finished. They walked off together and laid down on the pallet in Kakashi's office.**

**~~~Kana~~~**

**I remembered laying down and falling asleep, but I didn't wake up until morning, which was unusual. It was then I realized that I had a source of warmth and comfort around me. I opened my eyes and realized I was curled into Sasuke's side and his arm was around me, and Naruto was using my one stretched leg as a pillow right on the fatty part of my thigh. Kiba was using Sasuke's leg as a pillow and cuddle buddy while Shikamaru was laying with his head on Kiba's back. I found I didn't really mind and I snuggled deeper into the warmth and fell back asleep, for a little bit. That is, until Iruka said, "Ok guys, it's time to wake up, breakfast at Waffle House." We all woke up and as we all opened our eyes we saw our positions. Naruto laughed as there was a little bit of drool on Kiba's back from Shikamaru. Shikamaru blushed a bit as he wiped it off apologizing. Even Sasuke cracked a smile. "You're really comfy Kana…" Naruto said and he turned a little pink as he realized where he was laying, "I'm sorry!" He apologized profusely. Still curled up into Sasuke, who hadn't moved his arm I said, "It's ok." I gave him a soft smile and he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke then moved to stand up and I pouted unconsciously at the lack of heat. Kiba and Naruto both made "awww" noises. I turned bright red and said, "Oh hush." We all began to clean up, wearing our same clothes from last night. "My treat at Waffle House, chop chop." Iruka said, "I have an hour and a half before my first class." We all nodded and walked two blocks to the diner. "Oh welcome guys, it's been a while." I waitress with Rose colored hair girl said with a smile. "Oh! It seems you have someone new, who is this one?" She asked cheerfully as she looked at me. She seemed wary, but still friendly. Iruka said, "This is Kana. She is our newest team member for our dojo. She transferred from our sister school. The same one you attended." She smiled brightly. "Oh welcome. How is the Masters there? Is Tsunade still hot tempered? Is Orochimaru still there?" She asked enthusiastically while setting up our booth. "Uhm, yes Tsunade-hime is still quite volatile. No, Orochimaru-san left a couple of weeks after I got there, he went to be the sole sensei at a competitor school." I frowned, but smiled at the Rosette. **

**As we ate we all got to know each other. For once, I was at peace. I knew this was where I belonged, but still something was missing. Oh yeah, a purpose. I mentally sighed but shrugged it off for now. After breakfast we all went to our respective houses, showered and changed. We went to our classes for college, thanking the heavens it was Friday. That meant weekend training, and we were going to be doing some traveling to a forest like setting. As we all rode in Shikamaru's van, heading for the training grounds in our Gi, I stared absently out of the window and fell into a very light doze. When they thought I was asleep, Iruka asked, "So what do you boys think of her? Kakashi you first." Kakashi, who was driving said, "I think she's great. She just needs to stand for something. At this point she is like a lost cub, but I'm sure once she realizes she belongs with us all she'll grow out of that." He said kept his eye on the road and Iruka then said, "Kiba." Kiba breathed, "I don't know what to think. I'm drawn to her, she has a wonderful voice, the fighting that I've seen her do is perfect, even if she is a level behind us. She just needs to be not so much of a push over. I think her fear is irrational. We've all gotten angry and lashed out, nobody has died. I think she just needs to be herself." Iruka nodded and said, "Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed, "She's nice enough, I saw her report for English. She is almost as smart as me and is surprisingly creative. I actually would like to see her stories she typed that she likes to write in her free time. As for her over all, same as Kiba, she just needs to stand tall and not be so afraid all the time." Iruka nodded again, "Sasuke." Sasuke responded, "Other than being a wimp all the time she seems like she could be one of our stronger fighters. If she had confidence she'd probably be our level if not higher. She looks good so she has nothing lacking there. She's intelligent, she's nice, so she really does just need confidence." Nodding, Iruka looked to Naruto, "Naruto." Naruto stayed quiet for a moment, "I think she just needs to learn how to trust. You guys all say she needs more confidence, but don't seem to have though about why she may not have it. I think _we_ need to prove to her she is much more than she thinks. She clearly has a beautiful soul, she is just caged by whatever happened to her. I think we need to let her heal." He said in one of his rare moments of insightful seriousness. I wanted to cry, but continued to doze. **

**Once we arrived to the training grounds Shikamaru tapped me gently, "We're here." I woke up and I smiled softly at him, "Thanks." Tonight would be a full moon and I decided to give them a chance. I knew they thought I was asleep as they spoke because they kept their voices low. Tonight they would see a new side to me. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and my senses expanded themselves. I left my glasses in the van and set my bag of gear on the ground. It was only noon and the day was still young. I felt a tag on my shoulder and saw Naruto grinning, "Bet you can't catch me!" He took off and I actually gave chase, keeping my eyes trained on the blond. He was quick, but not as fast as me. I jogged to catch up to him. Kiba called, "Naruto! You forgot to tell her no tag backs allowed!" Kiba looked at me and grinned. I rolled my eyes and turned quickly to chase him. He smirked and weaved in and out of the trees; little did I know this was a test already. Iruka then said, "You're going to have to find all of them. I'll be here making dinner." I nodded and I could feel a little tingle at the thrill of the hunt. We were in a secluded area so I let my senses go free. I closed my eyes and focused. My nails grew into fashionably sharp claws, my canines lengthened and sharpened and my senses all sharpened. I closed my feral yellow eyes and smelled the soft breeze. My eyes shot open and I darted after the smell of musk. It was human so I figured it was one of my "targets". I silently followed the scent and it proved that I was right. I found Kakashi, reading his newest porno. I tagged his shoulder, "Tag. You can go try that stuff with Iruka now; I'll find the others for dinner." I told him with a soft smile, well as soft as I could pull of in my current feral state. I was even hunched over a little bit. He smiled at me and said, "You just earned bonus points." I was confused as he darted off back towards camp. I took to my sense of smell again and found the smell of canine: Kiba. I silently stalked the smell. I climbed a tree with the slight breeze blowing toward me. Kiba had a good sense of smell without using his mutation so I was better safe than sorry. He was playing with a couple of wolf cubs whose pack mates were out hunting. I leaped from the tree branch and landed next to him, tagging him before he could respond. The wolf pups howled at me, alarmed until I looked at them and smiled. I made a playful growl emerge from my throat and they began to tug on my pants. I patted each of them and they let go. "Gotcha, Iruka is making dinner now." He nodded and said, "Thanks, not bad. However, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru are going to be harder to find. They are used to people tracking them by smell." I nodded. "Thanks Kiba." I turned and swiftly climbed a tree. I smelled the air again. I scanned the area from the highest point on the tree and I saw a figure on a hill, way off in the distance. I jumped from the tree and raced toward it. Leaping over fallen logs and lunging through underbrush I got to the hill rather quickly. I slowed and crept up quietly. I heard soft snoring, but it was uneven, he knew I was here. I shrugged and lunged quickly. Shikamaru jumped up barely dodged out of the way. I landed where he was previously.**

"**Not bad Kana." Shikamaru said. I smiled, but said nothing. I circled him and cut him off anytime he was near the crest of the hill. He almost seemed to smile at the challenge. "You know, you're the only one besides Sasuke to provide a challenge at this part of the test. Who all have you found so far?" He asked, still circling me. I focused on him, not letting the idle chit chat distract me. "Kakashi, Kiba, and you." I answered. He looked confused for a moment as I lunged forward and tagged his shoulder. "Nicely done; I must admit I was _not _expecting that from you." He laughed and laid back down, presumably cloud watching. **

**I smelled cinnamon and citrus again and I began to salivate as I rushed towards it unexpectedly. I was swift and nearly as silent as a barn owl's flight. My predatory drive was in full swing, I could feel my eyes burning as well as my nose as I the mutation took over fully. I felt my head itch as well as my tail bone and I felt ears on top of my head, as well as a tail swish behind me, giving me increased balance. I growl rumbled in my throat as I silently approached the soft moans. I peered through the bushes and saw a scene similar to the shower. I watched for a minute as I tried to fight off the mutation, but I couldn't. Their scents were too strong out here in the open. I pounced. I tagged them both simultaneously. They looked at me shocked as I stared at them through hungry eyes. A bold, feral cat stood before them, a huntress of the night. They both smirked as they separated themselves and circled me. A series of growls emitted from all three of us. The wildlife in the clearing fell silent. Naruto's eyes began to burn a pure, deep crimson color while Sasuke's burned crimson and black. At this point we were no longer Naruto, Sasuke, and Kana, but three beasts greeting each other for the first time. **

**Sasuke was the first to lunge, Naruto followed directly after. I leaped out of Sasuke's way and blocked Naruto's kick, then moved like liquid out of the way of Sasuke's rebound kick. They were both in front of me now and the volume of our growls increased. Sasuke was like a lion, proud and mighty as he growled and fixed me with his devilish eyes. Naruto, the nine tailed fox of lore, staring at me with blood tainted eyes. Then there's me, the Black Panther, sleek and powerful as I stand my ground against the two other beasts. We were so involved with out confrontation; we didn't notice we had an audience. Not until Kakashi's voice rang out, "So you two were caught because you were fooling around. Shikamaru was caught off guard. Kiba was distracted as was I. Brilliant Kana. Now, let's get your clothes on you two and let us all go eat." Our animal sides were tamed for now, but I could tell all of us couldn't wait to see what would have happened. I stretched as we headed for the camp site, but I stopped suddenly. Something was wrong and I growled softly as I looked around. My ears and tail perked. The ears rotated, taking in all the sounds. Heart beats that were calm and not ours came from the direction of the camp. Sasuke and Naruto, who were still mostly feral like me, seemed to notice the same feeling of danger. "Duck!" Sasuke and I both said at once. Everyone hit the ground and eleven people all cloaked and masked surrounded us. We circled up and everyone's mutation started to rise. That's when I saw Iruka bound to a tree and unmoving. Something inside began to break and the iron self control that I usually had let loose ever so slightly. A roar ripped from my chest and I lunged at the nearest member, a rather large man. All these people held familiar scents, but I was too far gone to remember what they were from. The man's grunt told me he was surprised at the ferocious attack. Naruto attacked the next closest member, a smaller target whose smell was male, but his body could almost pass for female. His roaring growl was nothing like what human vocal chords could make, as was my own. His was ear bleeding loud and mine was blood chilling. The two of us went berserk. The cloaked figures retreated back. I went to Iruka and stood between him and the cloaked figures. I was hunched over, standing like an animal. My eyes were almost glowing a venomous yellow. **

**Naruto was soon at my side as we guarded Iruka and two of the cloaked figures approached us while the others preoccupied themselves with the rest of the group. The cloaked figures were quick, but not quick enough. Naruto and I both seemed to be on the same page and we rotated on our hands and kicked out like bulls, sending the would be attackers flying through trees. As we faced the bigger group of cloaked figures, the closer threats currently neutralized for a bit, we growled and glared at the cloaks. We took an intimidating step forward and the cloaks decided to flee. Naruto and I began to give chase, our growling echoing through the forest, causing all wildlife to remain silent. "Ne, Naruto! Kana!" Sasuke called. We both stopped mid lunge and turned to him. Naruto reverted back to normal and began to untie Iruka, who was merely knocked out. I however began smelling the air for any remnants of the cloaked figures. I found one and I lunged, swiping the large man from before, gashing his face. His blood dripped to the ground as he growled and grunted at me, but he fled as well, leaving a brief trail. I began to chase once more…only to be tackled by everyone. A low growl rumbled in my chest again as I tried to drag them all, but I failed. Naruto then scratched my ear and the growl turned into a purr as I began to relax, but still tried pulling them, trying to give chase. Sasuke began rubbing the back of my neck, using his nails occasionally. The purr increased, but still I pulled, but not with anywhere near as much determination. Kiba went for my stomach, Kakashi for my back and Shikamaru for my throat. I flopped down and the purr was so loud it sounded like a motorboat. My eyes changed back to their normal hypnotic amber, my ears and tail disappeared, but my claws and fangs remained. They stopped. "Kana, are you alright." Kakashi asked, a purr was his only response as Naruto continued to play with my ears, as he had now moved to the human ears. They all laughed and at this very moment I couldn't care less. **


End file.
